Teen TitansGo?
by Alyxandra Sophia
Summary: Raven and BeastBoy have just gotten married, when their Cartoon incarnations decide to pay the Tower a visit!    Rated M for possible lemons. Revised and edited!


**Teen Titans!...Go?**(edited)

Raven was so beautiful, with her long black hair and amethyst eyes, I can hardly believe that she is mine, my beautiful wife. I smile at her sleeping face, her forehead was sticky with sweat. It had been our first night, and it had been better then any other nights I had spent with women. I stroke her hair lightly, the bright green of my skin made a vibrant contrast against the deep black of her velvet locks. She stirs lightly, opening one beautiful eye slowly.

"so... it wasn't... a dream..." She says in her emotionless voice. "I am... glad?"

I kiss the top of her head. "I'm glad too... I never thought... you and I would ever..." I blush slightly as she fidgets and I realize that her breasts are pressing against my chest. "I love you Rae, I really do..."

"I love you...too Garfield..." She lays her head below my shoulder. "I am glad... that you were my first... I've always been afraid... of intercourse... but you changed that... thank you...so much..."

I smile down at her and begin to say something when the door is swung open. Raven screams and hides under the covers while my eyes adjust to the change in light. When they do, I see a younger version of myself in the doorway, his jaw on the floor. Except that my canines do not protrude when my mouth is closed, and my costume is not grey and purple.

"Wh-wh-what's going on here?" He shouts, pointing at me. Raven peeks her head out from under the covers and screams once more.

"Why are there two Garfields?" She exclaims, looking back and forth between my almost-twin and I. My younger self's eyes widen as he recognizes her.

"R-Raven? Wh-why're you sharing a bed with an older me?" He yells, pointing between me and my wife.

A young female who could be Raven's sister says crabbily, "I'm not in bed with any-" Her sentence is cut off when she sees us. Her eyes turn into hearts when she focuses on me. "Beast Boy, please tell me that that's what you're gonna look like when you get older."

Raven sits up, using the covers to, well, cover herself. "What's going on here? Who is this girl, and why is there a small version of you?" The girl who could be my sister-in-law has short purple hair and a leotard, as well as violet eyes and a red gem on her forehead. She appears to be around 16, where as my almost-twin appears to be 14.

A Cyborgwith blue metal enters the doorway and I facepalm. "Oh yes, why doesn't everyone's younger versions just barge in on me and my wife? That sounds like a great idea."

All three of the young ones' jaws drop. "I'm gonna go change..." Raven says, teleporting to her old room and leaving me the covers.

"Hey, Gar, it seems that the younger versions of us have come to visit us!" Vic says, patting the younger version of him as he walks into the doorway.

"I noticed." I tell him dryly. "I was having a tender newly-wed moment when they barged in."

Vic laughs, apparently my pain is funny to him. "Ok, I'll take the kids to the living room so you can get dressed."

Once the door is closed I shower, then don a pair of jeans and a plain white tee once dry. After doing this, I walk to the living room. Raven has beaten me there, and is sitting by the older Kory. I grab a NutriGrain bar then stand behind her.

"Well, obviously we're going to have some problems." Dick says, taking charge as always. "I think we should address the most pressing of them, the name problem. Does anybody have any solutions?"

I cough and speak up. "How about we call the smaller ones by their hero names, and the older ones by their civilian names."

The girl who looks like my wife's sister (and who I have now deduced is some weird version of her) raises her hand then starts to speak. "That's a problem, I don't have a civilian name."

"Yeah you do!" Vic says as he inspects his younger incarnation's technology. "Its Rachel, Rachel Ro- I mean Logan." He laughs a bit. "Rachel Logan, man, what a name."

I glare at my best friend. "You got a problem with her taking my last name?"

Rae steps in between us as she enters the room, she's wearing a floor-length navy-blue sundress. "It is fine guys, and I like Gar's idea, it is smart and makes sense, for once."

"Wait... lemme get this straight." Robin says. I have to hold back my laughter at his skin-tight, bright as hell outfit. "Raven and BeastBoy are married? How did _that _happen?"

Rae ruffles Robin's hair. "I realized I loved him after he rescued me, and after he went inside a cannibal's stomach to retrieve my gem."

Kory coughs. "Um... maybe it would be best not to tell the young ones so much of their futures, yes?"

"Good idea Sta- I mean Kory" Says the young Robin, his face red as he takes in the midriff-baring shirt and short-shorts that the alien is wearing. Raven sits next to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"So, I guess the honeymoon is canceled..." She says softly with a tint of sorrow.

"Yeah, I guess, at least until this all gets sorted out." I tell her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Wilson kids, coming through!" Rose announces as she swings open the door to the common room, her brother Joseph behind her. "Dad said he was coming over lat- woah, what's with the kids? Did the world just barf up its idea of you guys?" Her one blue eye sparkles as she laughs.

"Very original, Love" Barry says as he speeds in, kissing her on the cheek. "Can't wait to see Daddy Slade. Is Arella coming too?"

At the name Slade Robin's ears perk up "Slade? Where is that bastard?" The fear and menace rolling off of him is almost tangible.

"Wow, someone who hates my father, how novel" Rose says as her brother signs. "Couldn't agree with ya more, bro. And yes, Rae's mom is coming too. Those two are more inseparable then Raven and herbal tea"


End file.
